The Monster in Everyone
by hollowstrawberry1515
Summary: Ichigo's daughter is Queen of the Hollows! Byakuya has a lover! Plus, a secret love affair with someone unexpected... More juicy details in the story! Don't forget to review!
1. Surprise

28 year old Ichigo Kurosaki sighed, tears running down his face. He was standing in front of his late wife Rukia's grave with his two daughters, Hisana and Tsukiko. Hisana was 14 and had orange hair and purple eyes, though she looked and acted like Rukia. Tsukiko was 7 and had black hair and purplish- grey eyes. Her personality was very much like Ichigo's. Hisana was crying. Little Tsukiko's face was blank. She was shyer and more closed off than the rest of the family.

Ichigo told his daughters that Rukia had died from a car accident. Only he and the Soul society knew the truth about what happened to Rukia. She died from a hollow attack. She went off alone to reap the hollow without waiting for Ichigo. Little did she know, the hollow was strong, too strong for her. Ichigo got there just when Rukia was cut down.

"_Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. He quickly leaped out of his body and pulled Zangetsu out. His fury made him all the more powerful and he quickly killed the hollow. Ichigo rushed to where Rukia lay dying._

"_Rukia! Rukia, stay with me! Rukia? Can you hear me?!" Ichigo said through tears. Rukia's breathing was heavy as she whispered, "Take care of Hisana and Tsukiko." She took a shuddering breath and her last words were, "Ichigo…I…".Then, Rukia Kurosaki was dead._

Ichigo hugged Hisana's shoulders. Byakuya and Renji had rushed to the scene as soon as he heard the news. The girls had only seen their uncle and his co- captain a few times, because Byakuya had cut almost all ties off with Rukia after she married Ichigo. He and Renji came for birthdays and that's all.

The funeral was private; Ichigo, Hisana, Tsukiko, Byakuya, Renji, Uryu, and Orhime we the only people who came. Orhime was sobbing hysterically and at one point, she had to leave the funeral to pull herself together.

After the funeral, everyone went home except for Byakuya and Renji, who were staying at Ichigo's house. They sat around, saying nothing. So when Byakuya and Renjis' soul pager suddenly went off, everyone jumped.

"God dammit, why can't someone else get that?!" growled Renji, banging his fists on the table. Byakuya put a calming hand on Renji's shoulder. Renji took a deep breath and said, "Fine, I'll go. Taichou, are you coming?" Byakuya shook his head. He hadn't said anything since he found out about Rukia's demise.

Renji went out the back door, out of view of Tsukiko. Hisana had fallen asleep crying on the sofa and Ichigo had carried her up to her room. Now he was pacing around the living room and stopping every few seconds to look at a picture of Rukia, silent tears streaming down his face.

Tsukiko looked between Ichigo pacing and Byakuya sitting in Rukia's favorite chair with his head in his hands. She went over to Byakuya and put her hand on his.

"Uncle Bya?" she asked in her quite voice. He didn't look at her when he said, "Yes, Suki?" he said, just as quietly.

"Why do the scary monsters follow me?"


	2. Eavesdropping

Byakuya looked up at Tsukiko, astonishment clear on his face.

"What did you say?"

Tsukiko's big purple- grey eyes looked into Byakuya's cold grey ones. "The big monsters. They're scaring me. I tried to tell Hisana about it but she couldn't really see anything. She told me I was having a nightmare, to go back to bed." She suddenly hugged herself and continued in a shaky voice, "But I know they're real. They say things to me…" she shuddered.

Byakuya picked her up and pulled her into his lap. He petted her hair, waiting for crying. None came, so he asked her, "What do these monsters look like?" She was silent, then:

"They're big. They all have shiny white teeth and black eyes. They all have skulls for faces. And they're very scary." She clinged closer to Byakuya as he digested this information.

_Defiantly hollows. She probably gets the vision from Ichigo. He cannot protect her from the violent world of hollows and soul reapers forever…_

Renji came banging through the back door, making Tsukiko jump. Byakuya glared at him as he came into the living room. Byakuya looked pointedly at Tsukiko's frightened face. Renji caught on and quickly went over to Tsukiko.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Tsukiko nodded, a little scowl that looked just like Ichigo's formed on her face. "Well I apologize then." He looked at Byakuya. "Taichou, my uh, _errands, _are done." Byakuya slid Tsukiko off his lap and said, "Why don't you wait right here? I need to speak to Renji and your Dad for a few minutes." He patted her head as he went to where Ichigo was pacing.

"Ichigo, I'm concerned about Tsukiko." said Byakuya. Ichigo stopped pacing at once and retorted, "Well, yeah! Her mom just died!" His voice cracked at the end. "Dammit Rukia! Why?!" he yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Renji lead Ichigo into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. He got out three glasses and a sake bottle.

"Here, Ichigo. This always made me feel better." Renji said, handing Ichigo a glass. Ichigo chugged it in one breath. Renji and Byakuya were a bit shocked. They had never seen him act like this.

"So what's the problem?" Ichigo said, pouring himself another glass.

Byakuya sat down. "Tsukiko can see hollows." Ichigo sighed and set his glass down. "What's the problem? I could kind of see this coming, y'know? I mean, me being one of the biggest soul pressures Yamamoto has seen in centuries could hint that I might past it on. God, I feel sorry for Tsukiko." He was already a little drunk off of the sake and sadness.

"Well, the problem is, I think they're stalking her. Without killing. It's very unusual for a hollow not to kill, especially with what kind of spiritual pressure Tsukiko has. I am suspicious and feel that we should call Yamamoto." Byakuya said authoritatively. Renji started chugging sake as well. He knew Byakuya would pull the "Nobility Stare" on anyone who dare oppose him, so Renji decided to keep quiet.

"And do what?! What the hell is the problem? We can just patrol or keep watch every night to see what's up! Problem solved." Ichigo said smugly, and then moved on to his fourth sake.

"It could be worse than that. It could have something to do with Aizen and the arrancars." Byakuya said.

"Bull shit!" yelled Ichigo, hammered. "Those were the worst days of my life!" Then he muttered to himself, "I still have to find that damn Grimmjow…"

"Are you even concerned about your daughters? They could get killed any second, but all you're doing is sitting here drinking and not doing a thing about it!" Byakuya was yelling now. Ichigo stood up and slammed his glass on the table.

"Byakuya, you just gave me a reason to kick the shit out of you. I will kill you right here and now. Unless you don't want to ruin that pretty little noble face, eh?" Ichigo spread his arms out. "Hit me. C'mon, I dare ya!"

Byakuya leveled him with a cold stare. "I will fight you only when there is a reason. Besides Tsukiko and Hisana will see us." He looked as if he wanted to say more, but suddenly his eyebrow lifted.

Byakuya used shunpo to go to the foot of the stairs, appearing right in front of where Hisana was sitting and eavesdropping on the argument.


	3. Unmasked

Hisana gasped in shock and amazement. "Uncle B-Byakuya. I was just-"

"Yes, I am sure I know what you are doing." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. Ichigo and Renji looked up, surprised.

"I found someone eavesdropping when they shouldn't have. Of all the times to be eavesdropping…" Hisana hung her head, ashamed. Then something occurred to her.

"Uncle, how do you get from places so fast?" Hisana looked at him expectantly, to which Byakuya answered with his "Nobility Stare". Hisana seemed to shrink.

"That is-" Byakuya started, but Ichigo cut him off.

"Byakuya, she has to know sometime. We can't keep a whole world of violence away from her." Renji said, words slurring a little.

Hisana's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean, 'a world of violence'?! You're not in the mafia are you?" She glared at her dad in a way that would have made Byakuya proud.

Renji shook his head drunkenly and started to say something, but Byakuya started before him.

"Ichigo, how do you propose we tell her this?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Let's let her ask questions, and we'll answer." He looked at Hisana. "How does that sound, Hisana?" Hisana nodded.

"Okay, first question. What the hell do you do for a living? Something about monsters or hollows or something. And then suddenly Mom's dead, and I know she wasn't in a car accident, because all the cars were in the garage. Tell me, and don't beat around the bush." Hisana looked at them each in turn.

Ichigo was the first to speak. "Wow, you inherited your mother's brains. And don't cuss, please."

Renji rolled his eyes and said, "We're soul reapers, on a mission to exterminate the hollowssss…" he laughed and started singing drunkenly.

Hisana snorted and said, "Yeah, right. So really, what's up? You guys been smoking something?"

Byakuya glared at her and said coldly, "I am a noble. Nobles do not do things that would ruin their reputation." Renji laughed at this and said, "Oh yeah, taichou? What about you and me-"

Renji was cut off by Byakuya hitting him on the head so hard, he passed out. Byakuya's usually blank face was filled with rage and tinted pink.

Ichigo hooted with laughter while Hisana gasped and rushed to Renji's side.

Ichigo was crying he was laughing so hard. A sudden shadow loomed over him. Byakuya was so furious, his soul pressure was actually visible. Hisana suddenly had trouble breathing through the enormous pressure.

"I have held back for too long. Draw your sword, Ichigo." Byakuya burst out of his body and drew his sword at once. Ichigo sobered up when he saw Hisana choking on the ground.

"Dammit, Byakuya! At least cut your soul pressure off a little, Hisana is getting smothered!" Ichigo growled. He grabbed Hisana and rushed her outside, where room was bigger and Byakuya's huge soul pressure wouldn't be trapped in the tiny room.

Hisana took gulps of air and huffed, "Dad…What was…that? Uncle Bya…"

Byakuya shunpoed outside right in front of Ichigo.

"Scatter…Senbonzakura." A sort of evil rose from within Byakuya. "I should have killed you that time on the execution mountain." He said as the petals of his sword floated around them.

"Byakuya! Hisana will die if you don't-" Ichigo spun around to face the house. So did Byakuya. They both sensed a spiritual pressure, huge, but not Renji's, heading straight for them. It felt like a hollow.

Byakuya came to his senses and said, "I will fight you later. We must do our duty as soul reapers first."

Ichigo nodded, jumped out of his body, and got in a ready position. Three huge soul pressures were too much for Hisana. She passed out.

They tensed as the backdoor of the house slowly opened. Then to the extreme shock of Ichigo and Byakuya, who would step out of the house:

Tsukiko.


	4. The Truth

"Tsukiko!" said Ichigo in shock.

"Hi, Daddy." Tsukiko said, coming to greet him. She stopped a couple feet away and looked Ichigo and Byakuya over. "Why are you guys dressed so weird?" she said, crinkling her little nose.

"Um… This is…" Ichigo stuttered.

"We were playing a game." Byakuya lied smoothly. He took note of how Tsukiko wasn't affected by the vast soul pressures.

Ichigo composed himself and took a step towards Tsukiko. "C'mon, let's go get you some lunch, eh?" He held out his hand, but Tsukiko looked at it like it was a rabid dog about to bite her. She took a step back.

"No. No. Something is scary. I don't like you holding knifes. T-they-" Tsukiko suddenly collapsed on the ground as if she was having a fit. She held her head and yelled, "No, no, no, no!"

"What's wrong with her?!" said Ichigo to Byakuya, but Byakuya was as baffled as him.

"Maybe it has to do with the swords. Get back into your body." Byakuya said. They rushed into the house and put their bodies back on and came into the backyard.

Tsukiko was still rolling around on the ground, but a little more calm than before, and her yelling had calmed into a whimper. Ichigo kneeled beside her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he said softly. She peeked at him through eyelashes and relaxed immensely. "Daddy…" she whispered, "Something about you I didn't like. Don't know why though…" She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Ichigo eyed her warily and scooped her up in his arms.

Byakuya was trying to wake Hisana up when Renji stumbled outside. "What did I miss? Taichou, why did you hit me?" Ichigo snorted and carried Tsukiko inside to her bed.

Byakuya got right in Renji's face. "Renji. Do you realize what you almost spoke of? And in front of children and Ichigo, too!" Renji looked confused. "What did I-" then realization came to him. He grinned pervertedly at Byakuya and said, "Ah, now _those_ were some good times." Byakuya slapped him.

Renji stumbled backward and yelled, "Jesus! Alright I won't talk about it!" He muttered something else to himself and Byakuya continued to try to wake Hisana up. He studied her face as he did this. _You look just like Rukia…Except for your unsightly spiky orange hair. _

Byakuya finally got her to wake up after a while.

"What happened?" Hisana said wearily. Her eyes got wide when she saw Byakuya helping her up. She quickly stepped back, away from Byakuya, and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Y-you killed Dad, didn't you?! I saw something, a sword…and cherry blossoms! And you were angry…" Hisana shivered. Byakuya looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"No, I did not kill him. For the sake of you and Tsukiko, I didn't kill him." Byakuya said. Then to himself, muttered, "But I will the next time he crosses me."

Hisana ran over to Renji. "Oh, are you alright?! Uncle Bya hit you and-" She paused, thinking on the reason Byakuya hit him. A smile slowly stretched across her face. She turned to Byakuya.

"Uncle, is Renji your lover?" Renji busted out laughing at the bluntness of her question. _Just like Ichigo!_ He thought.

Byakuya's face turned pink again. "No, he is my subordinate."

Renji grinned wolfishly. Hisana raised one delicate eyebrow. Then, Ichigo came outside.

"Come inside, it's starting to get dark. I'll make some dinner."

When everyone was seated at the table, Hisana bombed them with questions.

They all took turns explaining how the Thirteen Court Guard Squads worked, (when Hisana "wowed" at Byakuya's important rank in the Squads and how he was a noble to boot, Byakuya's chest swelled with pride. Ichigo and Renji made fun of him after that.), how you become a soul reaper, and how a zanpakto works. Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo demonstrated their power without suffocating Hisana. Ichigo told his story of saving Rukia from destruction and how they fell in love afterwards. Hisana gasped when she found out Byakuya wanted to execute her mother. When the story was done, they all fell silent, thinking of Rukia.

Everyone was suddenly startled when the doorbell rang.


	5. Unexpected Visitors

Ichigo sighed and stood up. "I'll get it."

As he was making his way towards the door, the doorbell kept ringing and ringing annoyingly. Ichigo put his best scowl on for the annoying guests.

Ichigo opened the door, and to his surprise, something small and pink flew strait for his head. He yelled and put his arms up to block the thing.

"Yachiru, c'mon, don't be like that." said a deep voice coming from a very familiar friend and enemy.

Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Rangiku Matsumoto stood in Ichigo's doorway. Yachiru giggled at Ichigo's blank face.

"Wow, guys…I wasn't expecting you…" Ichigo trailed off as Zaraki stepped in the house without asking. Ichigo suddenly got really nervous as he stepped inside and said, "Well you wouldn't deny us entrance, would you?" Zaraki grinned and looked around. "Nice place." Then he noticed Byakuya, Renji, and Hisana standing in the hallway.

"Kuchiki! Abarai! How's it going?"

Toshiro smacked Zaraki in the arm and whispered, "Zaraki, they just had a funeral. Stop being disrespectful!" He glanced around as well, and caught sight of Hisana. What he was about to say next stuck in his throat. Hisana blushed furiously.

Matsumoto came "busting" in and said rudely, "Who are you?" to Hisana. Hisana was still looking at Toshiro and her face got even redder at being addressed.

"This is Hisana, my daughter. Hisana, this is Matsumoto, Yachiru, Zaraki, and Toshiro." He pointed to them in turn while Toshiro yelled, "It's 'Captain Hitsugaya' to you, Kurosaki!"

Hisana's eyes widened, "You're a Captain?" Toshiro nodded, chest out proudly. "Tenth company. Matsumoto is my vice captain." Hisana looked Matsumoto up and down, discouraged at Matsumoto's huge boobs.

Ichigo waved them into the living room. "Let's go discuss why you all are here in the living room, shall we?"

As Zaraki went by, he whispered to Hisana, "Just a heads up, Toshiro is about 150 years old." He winked at her when she blushed tomato red.

**

Once they were all comfortably seated, Renji said, "Hey, where are Ikkaku and Yumichika?"

"They couldn't come, they had to watch over the Squad." answered Yachiru in her squeaky voice.

Hitsugaya poured himself a cup of tea. "I am here to supervise this group," he said, glaring at an oblivious Matsumoto, "and to pay my respects."

Zaraki shook his head. "It's such a shame…I never did get to fight with her." Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, and Toshiro (Byakuya especially) glared at him. Hisana just looked confused.

Ichigo scowled at him and said to Hisana, "This demon," Zaraki grinned at that. "is a fighting machine. He lives to fight people. I almost died fighting him."

Hisana knew there was something about him that scared her, and now she knew why. _Maybe it's the "soul pressure" he has. It seems like death is near…_ Hisana shivered. _He's scarier than Uncle Byakuya!_

Matsumoto stretched her legs out on the coffee table in front of her. "Well, Ichigo, the thing is… We don't really have a place to stay, so if you could be so kind…" Toshiro pushed her feet off the table and said to Ichigo apologetically, "Yes, I am sorry for her bluntness, but we really don't have anywhere to go…"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Stay with Inoue, like last time." Hisana got angry at the thought of Toshiro alone in a house full of big boobed women.

"Ooo, good idea! I'll call her!" Matsumoto went out in the hall to call Orhime. Zaraki shifted uncomfortably. "I don't really want to stay with them… if it's alright with you, Yachiru and I will sleep on your couch." Ichigo sighed and said yes.

Byakuya and Renji were staying in the guest room upstairs. It had two beds, but every time Ichigo went in, it seemed only one bed was messed up…

Matsumoto interrupted Ichigo's train of thought as she said, "Orhime's letting us stay over! C'mon, Taichou!" She grabbed his arm, but he shook it off and said, "I'm going to stay here. I'll drop by tomorrow morning." He glanced quickly at Hisana. Matsumoto looked confused, and then glanced between Toshiro and Hisana. Her face lit up when she realized.

"Oh, ok! You have fun, k?" She gave him a knowing grin, and left. Toshiro was blushing. As Renji and Byakuya went upstairs, Renji ruffled Toshiro's hair and smirked. "Ah, young love!"

Toshiro replied with a well timed, "Ah, gay love."


	6. Panic!

**It's gonna get real intense now, bitches!! = my new favorite quote lol :)**

Ichigo got blankets and pillows for Zaraki and Yachiru while Toshiro was getting the shit beat out of him. He pondered where to let Toshiro sleep. Tsukiko could sleep in his bed, while Toshiro slept in Tsukiko's bed. The only other problem was Tsukiko's bed was in Hisana's room. _God knows what a hormonal teenager and a stuck-forever- in- his- teens- or – younger boy will do in the same bedroom._ Ichigo shuddered slightly.

When Ichigo presented this idea to Toshiro and Hisana, Hisana turned bright red, but agreed earnestly. Toshiro shook his head, though. "No, I'll sleep afternoons and go on patrol during night." Hisana looked a bit put out at this. Toshiro gave her a small smile. "I'll be on the roof." And then he was gone.

Hisana was disappointed, but grateful at the same time. She wouldn't have been able to sleep if he was in the room.

"Go get to bed, Hisana. It's late." Ichigo ushered her upstairs. "I'll be on patrol around the town. If you need something, ask Toshiro or Zaraki." And he left as well.

***

Hisana woke up suddenly. The clock on her nightstand glowed 3:34. She tried to fall asleep, but was without success. Toshiro filled her thoughts, so she decided to go out on the balcony.

It was a full moon tonight, reflecting off Hisana's shiny orange hair. Suddenly, Toshiro was right next to her. She gave a little squeak of surprise, and Toshiro covered his hand over her mouth. He pushed her into the shadows and leaned his slim body against her. She blushed furiously.

_He is so hot…_She thought in delight. Yet his body pressed against hers was kind of… cold. Hisana shivered.

"Quiet," Toshiro whispered to her, "hollows are nearby." Then he smirked. "Are you blushing?"

Hisana's whole face turned red and she shook her head frantically. Hisana was going to say something in her defense, but then she saw the hollow.

It came slinking out of the bushes, white teeth gleaming in the full belly of the moon. Her eyes grew wide. "Stay here." Breathed Toshiro, and snuck after the hollow. He was going to see what kind of "scary things" the hollows were saying to Tsukiko.

Instead of mindlessly killing, the hollow went to the window where Tsukiko was sleeping. It slid the window open silently and called to her in a rough voice, "Princess…Come to usss…Why do you hesitate?"

Tsukiko's shaking voice answered. "What are you talking about? You scare me. But somehow… I trust you…" Her little hand reached out to pet the hollow.

"No." mutter Toshiro from the bush where he was hiding. He pulled Hyorinmaru out of it's sheath and let out a battle cry. He cut down the hollow before Tsukiko could touch it and get killed. He alighted on the window pane and said softly, "Are you all right?"

Her mouth was a little "o" of horror, eyes wide as she whispered, "No, my pet…" Tears welled in her eyes, and Toshiro faltered, unused to tears.

She burst out crying, waking the whole house. Byakuya got there first.

"What happened?!" He rushed into the room as a shinigami and picked Tsukiko up. "Are you--?"

Tsukiko was in a fit of hysterics. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" She squirmed out of Byakuya's grip and held her head, like this afternoon. She curled up in a ball on the floor, whimpering.

"Is she…?" Renji had no time to finish his sentence.

"GRAAAH!" Tsukiko's head snapped up, her eyes black as hollows. She howled and thrashed around on the ground.

"Hold her down!" yelled Zaraki. Toshiro, Renji, and Byakuya, and Zaraki held her thrashing body down while Yachiru escorted Hisana out of the room. Then, Ichigo shunpoed into the room.

"What the hell?!" a mask had started to form over Tsukiko's face. Ichigo knew there was only one thing to do about this situation.

He shunpoed out of the room, to an abandoned warehouse, where he knew the Visords would be waiting.


	7. Chills

**My favorite chapter so far :) *warning* This chapter is shonen ai; no like, no read**.

"Hey," Shinji greeted Ichigo, "how're the kids?" The other Visords waved and continued doing whatever they were doing before Ichigo came.

Ichigo snarled and lunged for Shinji's throat. "Like you don't know!" he slammed Shinji's head into the wall. But before Ichigo could strangle Shinji, Hiyori threw her flip flop at Ichigo's face, where it landed with a sick _crunch_. She smirked, satisfied with the results.

"Waddya want, Baldy?" She used his old nickname, to Ichigo's annoyance. "I haven't seen you in years, and this--" She gestured wildly and an unconscious Shinji. "—is how you greet us?!"

Ichigo got up, stumbling, and said, "Please, help me." Blood tricked off the cut Hiyori made on his cheek. Hiyori looked him up and down.

"The last time we helped you, you up and left without even saying thanks. Now you show up, asking for more help, and God knows when you'll leave this time without even sayin' goodbye!" Her loud voice rang through the warehouse. She had an expression on her face none of the other Visords had seen her wearing before. Ichigo was ashamed.

He went to Hiyori and bowed formally. "Please forgive me. I was young and foolish, and I would like you to help me. Please. And this time, I won't be going anywhere." He looked at her hopefully. Hiyori rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Now, I assume you came because of Tsukiko?" Ichigo nodded, then Hiyori answered his unspoken question.

"We Visords know everything." She flashed him a fanged grin. Suddenly, a huge soul pressure burst out of nowhere. The building shook. But Ichigo recognized it at once.

"Tsukiko!" He breathed. He quickly shunpoed over to his house, the Visords following.

**

Ichigo arrived to find Renji, Yachiru, Hisana, and Toshiro passed out, Toshiro covering Hisana protectively. Zaraki was in a battle pose, grinning. Byakuya was also in a battle pose, but his breathing was labored. They were surrounding the source of the problem: Tsukiko.

The soul pressure was incredible; it had knocked out the shinigamis and Hisana.

"Tsukiko!" yelled Ichigo, staggering at the sheer power of her soul pressure. She whirled around, teeth bared. She snarled; black eyes angry. A hollow mask was formed on half her face.

"No…" Ichigo said, eyes wide. "She's cursed, like me." Hiyori patted his shoulder comfortingly. "We'll handle this."

Hiyori snapped her fingers. "Surround her." the Visords did as they were bidden. "Only knock her out, k guys?"

Lisa jumped circles around Tsukiko. While she was distracted, Kensei smashed Tsukiko in the head, making her pass out instantly. Both Byakuya and Ichigo yelled "No!" when they realized what the Visords were doing.

The pressure in the room vanished as soon as Tsukiko had been knocked out. Zaraki looked disappointed. "Damn, I wanted a fight." He gently picked up Yachiru and left.

Toshiro woke up after a few minutes. He got embarrassed when he saw how he was positioned over Hisana. He glanced at Ichigo, waiting for the verdict. But Ichigo couldn't give a verdict. He was standing, unseeing. Ichigo was in a world where an old enemy was waiting to be questioned.

**

"Hey, it's my favorite Berry Boy! How's it goin'?" The white Ichigo waved from where he was sitting on one of the many sideways buildings that filled Ichigo's inner world. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me that. How's it been over here?" He glanced around. "Haven't done much with the place." He joked.

Suddenly, Hichigo was behind Ichigo, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and resting his chin on Ichigo's shoulder. "You haven't been here to _play_ in a long time." He whispered seductively in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo shivered as he recalled the "games" that were played.

"Yeah, I've missed you too…" Ichigo sighed. Hichigo, however, got mad. "We'll, if you missed me that much, you would have visited!" The arms around Ichigo's waist got tighter. Hichigo blew lightly across the back of Ichigo's neck and whispered, "You know you want to…" Ichigo groaned half in annoyance, and half in longing.

Ichigo loved the wild, craziness that Hichigo had. His mood swings were a turn on for Ichigo. _Giving into temptation would be…No! Stick to the plan!_ With effort, Ichigo pulled away from his twisted other half.

"I have some questions for you." Hichigo put on a pouty face and sniffed, "What?"

"What's wrong with Tsukiko? I know it has something to do with you, the perfect likeness of me--"

"Therefore, the perfect one for you." Hichigo took a step towards Ichigo, perverted grin on his face. One Ichigo knew well. A rush of longing went through him, but he wasn't going to give in.

Hichigo sighed. "When Tsukiko was conceived, it wasn't you who was having all the fun, it was me." The grin grew wider. Ichigo's mouth hung open with disbelief.

"So technically, you only have one daughter, and the other daughter you thought you had is actually the farthest thing from human!" Hichigo laughed like a madman.

"And," He continued, still giggling between words, "With me sharing your enormous power, she'll be undefeatable!" He yelled the last word, laughing that awful, chilling laugh.

"No!" Ichigo yelled. "That's not—it can't be!" He tried to remember that night, but came up fuzzy. _Shit! Rukia!_

Hichigo stopped laughing. "Another thing…You didn't forget this, I hope? Something important Rukia said." Ichigo nodded for him to continue.

"The morning my _baby_--" he twisted the word. "—was conceived—Ah, you remember?"

And Ichigo did.

"_What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, propping himself up on one elbow. She shook her head numbly._

"_I had a strange dream. A little girl, with dark hair…" She looked at Ichigo's concerned eyes and flinched._

"_She had the same eyes as you. The hollows worshipped her. They called her 'Queen'. She had enormous power. No shinigami could defeat her, except…" Rukia frowned._

"_Except who?" Ichigo asked._

"_I don't recall. I keep trying to remember, but can't." She shrugged. "Oh well, it was a silly dream anyway."_

Hichigo shook his head in mock sadness. "It's a shame. Did you know the dream was about Tsukiko? And I heard strange rumors from my hollow friends…Things about a girl with great power. They're all drawn to her. Started calling her 'Princess'… I would kill her off before she causes the apocalypse." He grinned like the devil and laughed, echoing throughout Ichigo's now crumbling world.


	8. Sad

**Sorry it's been so long, I had to write a whole freakin' science research paper on a pointless experiment. it took up at least 10 hours of my day for a week. Well, here it is finally!!**

The Monster in Everyone, Chapter Eight

Ichigo snapped out of his inner self. He had a pounding headache and was sick to his stomach. _Tsukiko…_He thought with despair.

"Dad! Oh my gosh are you okay?! Where are you hurt?!" Hisana quickly got a cool, wet towel to put on Ichigo's forehead. He was suddenly confused.

"Where is Tsukiko? And how long have I been passed out?!" Ichigo sat up quickly; too quickly. His head spun and he threw up into a trashcan sitting next to the bed. Tsukiko wrinkled her nose, but patted her father's back anyway.

"Tsukiko got taken away by the Visords." She said softly. "Uncle Byakuya and Renji updated me on everything. They consider me a part of the team now. I think—"

"No!" Ichigo growled. He got up and turned shinigami; a skill he acquired over the perilous years of training.

"Tsukiko is in danger. No, she's a danger to most everyone around her. Including," Ichigo said sadly. "herself."

**

As soon as he got to the Visords warehouse, Ichigo went right to the underground room. The Visords tried to stop him, but Ichigo wouldn't take no for an answer.

"She's my daughter, and I wanna see her! You can't stop me!" Ichigo said angrily, pulling Shinji, who was trying to hold him back. "But Ichigo," Hachi said nervously as he watched them bicker. "she's highly dangerous! One word could set her off!"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, finally getting to the end of the stairs, "and one word can bring—" His words were cut short as he saw the little girl in the cage.

No, not little girl. Monster. Monster was the proper word for the thing in the cage.

Her hollow inside had completely taken over her. The hole in her chest proved it all. She was pacing like a tiger in the cage, eyes underneath the hollow mask passionate with anger. Her mask looked like any other mask, but the formation of it on top of her head is what scared Ichigo the most.

A crown.

"No. It's not possible. This-this can't be happening. I thought he was lying." Ichigo whispered in disbelief, tears coming to his eyes. Shinji patted him on the back and lead him back upstairs.

Lisa poured Ichigo some tea and Ichigo sat on a cushion. His hands shook as he took the tea and tears poured freely down his face.

Hiyori sat down with Ichigo and the rest of the group, completely silent. Then: "Who did you think was lying?"

Ichigo didn't answer at first, and then he started explaining what Hichigo had told him. The Visords pondered this in silence while he told the story.

After finishing, Shinji spoke. "This is something new to us. Never before has a hollow bred with a human, through a human's body. Especially," he continued. "since both the hollow and human had very powerful soul pressure. This is a disaster. We must take drastic measures. We have to kill her."

Ichigo leaped up and yelled, "No way in Hell! We can't kill her! She's just a child!" The Visords stared unflinchingly at Ichigo. "Try pounding the hollow in her into submission, like you did with mine!" Shinji stopped his rant with a wave of his hand.

"That's easier said than done. Her hollow is powerful and not to mention, it takes up most of her small body. She was born with that hollow inside her; unlike us," Shinji gestured to the Visords. "who's hollow came to us by means of experimentation or," he eyed Ichigo. "who was like a guardian demon." Ichigo scowled at him.

"We could try, but the result would be unsuccessful." Hiyori cut in. "A waste of time. She has already completely hollowfied. She is the hollows' queen. As we speak, Hachi is holding twenty hollows out of this warehouse that are trying to get to Tsukiko." Ichigo's eyes grew wide, and he glanced at Hachi, who was sweating under the strain. Hachi gave him an encouraging smile.

Shinji nodded at Senrei, who leaped out of a window with Mashiro to kill the hollows. Hachi relaxed a little at the sound of the hollows getting destroyed.

Now then," said Hiyori, getting impatient. "Let's go see about this little demon, shall we?" Her fang gleamed in the light.


End file.
